Knuckles vs Goku
Description Sonic the hedgehog vs Dragon Ball Z! 2 strong characters that are both pretty dumb outside of combat, fight to the death! Will the Echidna be able to defeat the strongest Saiyan? Or will Goku blast Knuckles like Team Rocket? Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ Wiz: If you can name 10 really strong characters, these 2 would be at the top of the list. Boomstick: And they aren't just strong, but also fast, and a lot more. Wiz: Knuckles, Sonic's best friend. Boomstick: And Goku, the legendary Super Saiyan. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, and DEATH BATTLE Knuckles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbb5Ry-v87E Wiz: A long time ago, there was a tribe known as the Knuckles clan. They would protect the Master Emerald, a legendary Emerald. Boomstick: During the whole Master Emerald stuff, someone gave birth to another echidna, named... Knuckles! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GM8h2Xyis9M Wiz: Knuckles wasn't like the other Echidna's. He was stronger, faster, and more tougher. Boomstick: And a lot more of a dumbass! Wiz: Knuckles can punch through walls, punch through steel, and lift other incredible objects with ease. Boomstick: He can even keep up with Sonic, the hedgehog who can run over 3000 miles per HOUR! Wiz: Knuckles can also use Homing Attack, a lock on attack that works like the Spin dash Boomstick: Don't forget about the Spin dash, even though Wiz just said Spin dash. Also quick side note, how come pretty much every Sonic character can do the Spin dash? Wiz: Knuckles also has a glide ability, and to climb walls. He can also dig underground. He uses these techniques to find treasure or emeralds. Boomstick: Knuckles has also punched the ground so hard, that it made a volcano erupt! Now this guys a bad ass! Wiz: And if Knuckles STILL can't find a way to defeat his opponent, he isn't done yet. If he collected all the chaos emeralds, he can go Hyper! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aagJsJafpOU Boomstick: Hes more faster and a lot stronger! Wiz: He can harness the powers of the Chaos emeralds, use new attacks, and much more! Boomstick: AND IF THAT STILL DOESN'T WORK, he can go Chaos Knuckles! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-a8i27aWFA8 Wiz: Chaos Knuckles is even stronger, faster, and more durable than Super Knuckles. Boomstick: Knuckles may seem over powered, but he has a weakness. Wiz: Knuckles is a... Boomstick: A dumb ass! Wiz: Yea, he is pretty dumb. He once ate a napkin without realizing it, and he can't read... Boomstick: But still, Knuckles is one strong fucker! Knuckles: All right! Goku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IREazGdtFY Wiz: Many years ago, a 12 year old kid named Goku was born at the planet known as Planet Vegeta. He was sent to earth and raised at Mount Paozu. Boomstick: Goku also has the power of the Power Pole, the staff he never uses anymore. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHnfX1RmZX8 Wiz: He has many abilities, and probably his most popular, the Kamehameha. This attack is a blast, similar to Mega Man's canon beam. Boomstick: He can shoots beams of Ki, which are like mini Kamehameha's he can spam! Wiz: Then there is Instant Transmission. A teleport move that can teleport between worlds, as seen in Dragon Ball Super Episode 23, when Goku and Vegeta were training with Beerus and Whis, they had an alert from Bulma, which was on Earth, and Goku and Vegeta teleported from Beerus' planet, TO FREAKING EARTH! However, Beerus' planet is about 28 minutes away from Earth, so.... that isn't too impressive, but he still teleported from another planet to Earth. Boomstick: Goku also has Senzu Beams, which is a healing item. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdzNN8rjOo0 Wiz: He has many transformations, like Kaio Ken, a transformation that is like base Goku, but a bit stronger. Boomstick: And the most popular anime transformation of all time, Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan has new attacks, like the Dragon Fist and Spirit Bomb. Wiz: Then Super Saiyan 2, more stronger and faster than Super Saiyan. Boomstick: Yet another Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, a freaking over powered transformation. Wiz: AND AGAIN, ANOTHER SUPER SAIYAN, Super Saiyan God, a more faster, stronger, and a lot more durable. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDVK2Id2uAc Boomstick: Please... say were done... NOPE! SUPER SAIYAN GOD FUCKING SUPER SAIYAN! This is more fucking faster, and pretty fucking over powered. Wiz: However, like Knuckles, hes kind of an idiot. He took a test in Dragon Ball Super and failed... Boomstick: Even though Goku may be kinda dumb, he still is a over powered fucker. Goku: I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you! Pre-Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAAAAATLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTl3h39abxc At the Master Emerald, a red Echdina was guarding the emerald. It was Knuckles, the most powerful Echidna ever. While he was guarding, a man in yellow was walking. It was Goku, the legendary super saiyan. He saw Knuckles, and saw that he was very powerful. Goku: Hey, would ya like to train with me? Knuckles: Who the hell are you? Goku: I'm Goku, th- Knuckles: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE Goku: Woah man, I didn't me- Knuckles: LEAVE NOW OR DIE Goku: I'm so- Knuckles then quickly throws a punch, but Goku grabs his fist Goku: Fine then, I'll fight.... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_iRB_kQswQ FIGHT Goku quickly throws Knuckles away, and Knuckles charges up a Spin Dash. Goku: What's that... Knuckles then spins after Goku, and uppercuts him. Knuckles then jumps in the air and slams Goku into the ground. Goku gets up, and punches Knuckles. He then kicks him away, throwing a Ki Blast. Knuckles quickly dodges the blast, and uses a homing attack. Goku blocks it, and kicks Knuckles. Knuckles then grabs a tree, and throws it at Goku. Goku blocks it, but Knuckles quickly runs behind Goku, and punches him. Goku fell to the ground. He couldn't move. Knuckles: That outta do- Knuckles then is quickly blasted my a Ki Blast. Red Aura surrounds Goku. He went Kaio Ken! Goku quickly runs after Knuckles, and punches him. He charges up a Kamehameha wave, and blasts Knuckles. Knuckles then couldn't be seen. Goku then started to walk away. But then, a red ball attacks Goku. Knuckles was somehow alive! Goku then had enough, and went Super Saiyan. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY-nCNFb7fA Goku: If I can't kill you with Kaio Ken or any of the attacks I have, I still have more to come! Goku then shoots a Ki Blast, which Knuckles quickly dodges. Goku then flies after Knuckles and shoots 5 Ki Blasts. Knuckles was hurt, and Goku shot a giant Kamehameha, destroying him. Goku then flew down to the ground. He looked at where he blasted Knuckles, but he wasn't there! Knuckles pops out of the ground and slams Goku. Goku quickly goes Super Saiyan 2 and tries to kick Knuckles, but he grabs his foot, and slams him into the ground. Goku: Don't worry... I'm not done yet! Goku quickly goes Super Saiyan 3, and uses Dragon Fist. Knuckles was sent flying, and Goku charges up a lot of energy, and uses a Spirit Bomb. Goku throws it at Knuckles, completely destroying him. Goku: Finally, I'm done... ???: NOT YET! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Azop8fALfY Knuckles went Hyper! Knuckles had the Emerald safe in his hand, and then he gently put it to the ground. Knuckles: You won't defeat me! Hyper Knuckles grabbed Goku, and threw him into a tree. Knuckles then punched the ground so hard, it started a Earthquake. Goku fell to the ground, and Knuckles quickly punched him in the face. Goku: Don't think it's over, because I still have more to come! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaeXN-MByjU Goku quickly went Super Saiyan God. Knuckles: Are you kidding me? Goku flew after Knuckles, and kicked him in the face. Goku then shot a giant Kamehameha at him. Goku then used Dragon Fist, sending Knuckles flying. Knuckles: Why.. Don't.... You.... DIE! Knuckles then ran after Goku and tried to punch him, but Goku grabbed his fist, and went Super Saiyan God 2. Goku: You've lost.. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I_8X9g3kUM Goku quickly used a lot of punches and kicks, they were so fast, Knuckles couldn't keep up with them. Goku then punched Knuckles so hard, that Knuckles coughed out blood. Knuckles: You've... made me bleed... Goku: Yep, and you're about to lose all of it! Goku quickly threw a kick at Knuckles. The screen went black Goku walked away But a noise.... ???: I AIN'T DONE! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6yz2L4a2SM Knuckles got up, and went Chaos! Knuckles quickly ran after Goku, that Goku couldn't see it, and punched his head so hard, it flew right off! K.O. Knuckles: Pfff... Too easy! Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGjnLXRau50 Boomstick: Ohoooo! Now I call that a Death Battle! Also, if blood fell on Knuckles, would you be able to see it? Wiz: That's a idiotic question Booomstick... Boomstick: I don't care! I'm curious! Wiz: Anyways, here is why Knuckles won. Boomstick: Here we go.. Wiz: Goku may be slightly smarter than Knuckles, but Knuckles beats Goku in kinda every category. In strength, do we have to do this? I mean, it's freaking Knuckles, of course he's stronger than Goku. Do we even need to explain why Knuckles won? Boomstick: But if we have to, we will. Wiz: Fine... Knuckles made a volcano erupt with a weak punch, destroyed part of the moon EASILY, AND CONTROL FREAKING TIME! Boomstick: And that's just base Knuckles alone, he can do much more. Wiz: He is a lot faster than Goku, being able to catch up to Sonic, who can run OVER 3000 MILES PER HOUR! Boomstick: "But how durable is Knuckles?" you may ask, and oh boy, we have an explanation for that. Wiz: Archie Knuckles is about Solar System level durable, being able to breathe through space, be controlled by Eggman, and much more. This guy is insane! Boomstick: So yea, Knuckles would beat Goku. Just saiyan! Wiz: The winner is Knuckles! Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music